cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serbian Knights Alliance
''' Overview thumb|250px|right|This is the SKA HQ, located in [[Wolfsburg,Ghostovia ]] The SPTO was created by Stefan Uros VI and Ghost.It SPTO was founded on May 25, 2006. It's name has been changed to Serbian Knights Alliance (SKA) on the 23th of October, 2006. On November 17, 2006 the location of SKA's HQ was changed to Wolfsburg. Beograd was the capital from May 25, 2006 to November 17, 2006. SKA Symbols Flag The SKA flag is a knight with a serbian flag behind him and Serbian Knights Alliance written next to him. Motto Alliance Above All, God above Alliance is the motto of the Serbian Knights Alliance.The author of the motto is the SKA member Knez Nenad of Serbia (Ruler of the New Byzantine Empire). Anthem The Anthem of Serbian Knights Alliance is Marš na Drinu (March on the Drina), a traditional Serbian song. Diplomacy SKA is neutral in foreign politics. History Early History The SPTO was forged from an agreement signed by Stefan Uros VI of Srbija and Ghost of Ghostovia, they wrote the charter designed the flag an pretty much run most of the allience.There haven't been any major wars involving the SPTO except some rouge attacks which fizzled out as the rogues attacked and then gave up. The SPTO belives that it must strengthen it's army to preserve peace.This is true as a strong army is needed to defend yourself from rogue attacks aswell as minor trigger-happy alliences that don't know how to solve there problems diplomaticly. War with NDN On 3rd September, during Blue Guard-Neutral Destruction Network conflict, SPTO took Blue Guard's side and declared war on NDN. However, Spazzen then surrendered and SPTO only attacked the rogue that started terroising others. SPY Stefan Uros VI and Aelov have decided to create SPY (Serbian Patriots Ynterpol) that is going to track down all rogues attacking this glorious alliance. Since Aelov was busy in RL, offer came to GoddessBennett on October 5. Status of SPY is still unknown. Embassies Since 13 July 2006, SPTO opened embassy with National Alliance for Arctic Countries. SPTO-NAAC ambassador is Vukovlad. SPTO has embassy with Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) since September 8 2006, while ICP embassy was opened two days later. On October 1, SPTO was contacted by jonne22 about creating embassy with CON. Embassy was opened on October 3, 2006. NAP was signed 5 days later. October, the month of changes Couptober was bad for SPTO (SKA) aswell. SPTO got its new flag, motto and anthem. After a poll throught CN community which showed that 88% of people doesn't know what is SPTO, many members were concerened, even if they didn't show that. However, what Stefan didn't expect is that that boosted SPTO's publicity. Now ONOS, TTF, VL and many other want embassy with alliance that was known as WTF is SPTO!?. '''SPAM Weekly, SPTO's weekly newspaper, has gone through some changes aswell .Stefan hired new employees (such as Rowan Payne) and the newspaper countinued comming out every week after it's short pause. Then, Gods of War attacked. Srboslav, fobos, Aelov, smog890 and few more players counter-attacked. A problem started when GoW came to negotiate peace talks. During the night, SPTO was in DEFCON 1, but in the morning, Stefan switched to DEFCON 2, because of talks in progress. Srboslav, Aelov and smog890 ceased fire, while fobos continue attacking, because SFF and Dark Wolf told him to. Dark Wolf himself decided to switch to DEFCON 1. Then Stefan got a message from Dark Wolf that SFF and he want to make GoW pay more damage than they made and continue attacks. Fobos listened to them instead of the President. After Stefan locking many DEFCON 1 topics made by Dark Wolf, he got angry and left alliance. After that, SFF also left with Dark Wolf to IRON (some info we have says Dark Wolf also got kicked out from IRON and is now in anarchy). Stefan and Ghost decided to leave alliance. They applied to join NAAC, but Danek and Nenad convinced them to come back. They agreed on changing name to Serbian Knights Alliance, and once again, changed the flag. Now SKA is ruled by High Council which consists of three members. November 17, 2006 Stefan Uros VI the founder and president of the SPTO and later a member of the SKA high council left the alliance and joined NAAC.Danek Shakurstulumsk (ruler of Danekia) was elected to the High Council to replace Stefan Uros VI, the SKA HQ has been moved from Beograd,Srbija to Wolfsburg,Ghostovia becouse Srbija was now in NAAC. ''' Charter of the Serbian Knights Alliance ' 1. War-Peace preference 1.1 Serbian Knights Alliance is neutral in any wars. 1.2 If a member of SKA is attacked, other members will help that member by declaring war on state which attacked our member. 1.3 If they cannot attack the state because of some Cybernations rules, they need to send foreign aid. 1.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SKA. 2. Nations joining and teams 2.1 Nation leaders which want to join have to be Serb ethnicity. 2.2 Team is not important in this alliance. 2.3 Nations are recommended to join the red team. 2.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SKA (same as act 1.4). 3. Rules 3.1 No member under any circumstance may attack another member or any nation that we are allied with. 3.2 It is asked of all members not to act in any way to bring a negative image to the SKA. 3.3 No SKA member is allowed to be in another alliance at the same time. 3.4 Any member caught breaking these rules will go to Secretary court (read part 4). 4. Council court 4.1 Council court consists of the members from the High Council 4.2 The Council will judge nations caught breaking rules from part 3. 4.3 They will announce their verdict in no more than 7 days from day when rule is broken. 4.4 The Council pronounces the sentences alone. 4.5 Anyone who tries to influence The Council will go to the Council court. 4.6 Members of court are asked to be honest and impartial when judging and sentencing. 5. High Council of SKA 5.1 The High Council is the main governing body of SKA. 5.2 Two voices are required for an agreement to pass. 5.3 The best members of the alliance are chosen to be members of the High Council ' External Links ''' *SKA Sign-up thread *SKA Offsite Forum *SPTO Military Propaganda Video Category: Alliances